Insertion procedure for an IV catheter (IVC) assembly contains four basic steps: (1) the healthcare worker inserts the needle and catheter together into the patient's vein; (2) after insertion into the vein with the needle point, the catheter is pushed forward into the vein of the patient by the healthcare worker with his or her finger; (3) the healthcare worker withdraws the needle by grasping the catheter hub end while at the same time applying pressure to the patient's vein distal of the catheter to stop the flow of blood through the catheter with his or her free hand; and (4) the healthcare worker then tapes the now inserted catheter to the patient's skin and connects the exposed end of the catheter (the catheter hub) to the source of the fluid to be administered into the patient's vein.
The problem is that immediately after the withdrawal of the needle from the patient's vein, the healthcare worker must place the exposed needle tip at a nearby location and address the tasks required in items (3) and (4) above. It is at this juncture that the exposed needle tip creates a danger of an accidental needle stick, which, under the circumstances, leaves the healthcare worker vulnerable to the transmission of various dangerous blood-borne pathogens, including AIDS and hepatitis from an accidental needle stick.
An additional problem comes if the health care worker inserting the IV catheter stops applying pressure to the vein to use a second hand for step (4) above. This can increase the risk of infection for the patient and causes more work for the health care worker to clean up the blood that may escape from the open catheter hub.
Other needle types similarly expose healthcare workers to risks of accidental needle sticks. For example, a doctor administering an injection, using a straight needle, a Huber needle, a winged infusion needle, etc., may place the used needle on a tray for subsequent disposal by a nurse. For the period between placing the used needle on a tray or a work station to the time it is discarded, the used needle is a potential source for disease transmissions for those that work near or around the needle. Accordingly, all needles should be covered upon withdraw of the needle from the patient to ensure greater worker safety. Ideally, the procedure for covering the needle tip should be passive, self-activating, or at least simple to perform. In addition, the device for covering the needle should be reliable and robust.
IV catheter assemblies are also known to have an in-line valve located in the catheter hub to stop or slow down the flow of blood back flash following successful venipuncture. However, the location or position of the valve relative to the catheter hub makes wiping or cleaning the valve nearly impossible. Additionally, the location of the valve within the catheter hub makes it difficult to incorporate a tip protector or needle guard in addition to having a catheter with a valve that can be wiped.